1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing device, which uses a cassette, a magazine or a cartridge which contains recording means, and particularly to a device of the type in which, at the time of recording or reproducing, the recording means is loaded with respect to a head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional home VTR or VCR, in which cassette type magnetic tape is used, there are two systems for loading the cassette tape with respect to the tape head. In accordance with the parallel loading system, in order to load the cassette in the VTR body the cassette is first loaded in a displaceable cassette loading chamber, and is then pushed down from the upper surface of the machine so as to be at a determined loading position. When the cassette loading chamber is set at the determined position at which tape loading is possible, a shaft for implementing tape loading is brought into openings in the cassette, and then the shaft pulls the tape out from the cassette so as to wind the tape on the rotary head drum surface. In the VTR of the parallel loading type, when the cassette is not loaded at the correct position, the loading shaft is often brought in contact with the tape or inserted on the opposite side of the tape. When the tape runs in the above state, the tape is damaged or misloading takes place. Especially in a portable VTR, in which a compact cassette is used, the opening for the loading shaft is so small that the above-mentioned misloading often takes places.